


Дело о кольце

by Scheinbar



Series: Дело о... [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Шерлок влюблен и готов на все, Джон готов на все уже давно, а Майкрофт и Грег просто ведут себя как озабоченные подростки.





	

\- Итак, мне нужна новая работа. - Пробормотал под нос Джон, загружая компьютер.

\- Чем тебя не устраивает старая? - Шерлок терпеливо вздохнул, когда Рози махнула ложкой и каша очутилась на его рубашке.

\- Далеко от дома, зарплата не для человека с ребенком на руках и кроме того, я практически не вижу там перспектив. - Джон протянул Шерлоку салфетку. - Закинь рубашку в стирку и возьми в шкафу футболку.

\- Но ты получаешь деньги от раскрытия дел! - Прокричал Шерлок из ванной. В шкафу обнаружились несколько футболок его размера с ярлыками из магазина. Шерлок улыбнулся, развернув одну из них и увидев на ней огромного пса.

\- Да, но это не постоянный доход, едва ли я могу на него рассчитывать. - Джон вздохнул и отправил еще одну ложку каши дочери в рот. - Кроме того, нужна няня и все такое. Ребенок требует денег, Шерлок.

=+= 

-Шерлок. - Майкрофт вежливо улыбнулся и незаметно бросил взгляд на часы. 

\- Майкрофт. - Холмс младший сел на стул и нахмурился, - да перестань, Грег способен подождать тебя пять минут, учитывая, что он прождал тебя последние годы.

\- Хочу надеяться, что ты пришел не ради того, чтобы сообщить мне об этом. - Майкрофт отправил смс и вопросительно поднял бровь.

\- Джон ищет работу.

\- Ну, кто-то должен это делать.

\- Я хотел бы, - Шерлок запнулся, подбирая слова, - попросить тебя об одолжении.

\- Подкинуть ему работу мечты? - Майкрофт усмехнулся, - я уже предлагал ему, когда он переехал. Он отказался.

\- Сейчас не откажется.

\- На самом деле, - Майкрофт поднялся и снял пальто с вешалки, - У него уже есть все, что требуется. Подумай об этом.

=+=

\- Рози спит, но у нее болел живот, поэтому не шуми, когда пойдешь на кухню... Шерлок? - Джон пошатнулся, когда Шерлок стремительно сделал шаг вперед и обнял его. - Что с тобой?

\- Разве сложно постоять молча? - Пробормотал Шерлок, прижимая его к себе еще чуть крепче и вздыхая. От Джона пахло стиральным порошком, чаем и каким-то неуловимым запахом дома.

\- У тебя пальто холодное. И колючее. - Через некоторое время сказал Джон. Чуть отстранившись, он поднял голову и мягко поцеловал Шерлока. - Надо закрыть дверь.

=+=

\- Я глубоко польщен твоим вниманием, - начал Грег после того, как Шерлок тридцать минут молча просидел у него в кабинете, - но если бы ты озвучили вслух то, зачем пришел, то было бы проще.

\- Почему так сложно посидеть молча? - Шерлок поднял глаза на инспектора и изобразил свой самый грустный вид. На Джона он всегда действовал, а в свете последних событий, не лишним было бы узнать, как на него реагируют другие. - Но раз уж ты заговорил, почему ты все еще в этом кабинете на этой должности?

«Ради всего святого, Шерлок!» - тут же пришла смс от Майкрофта. 

\- Это моя работа, - Грег недоуменно смотрел на Шерлока, - она мне нравится. И смею надеяться, я справляюсь с ней не так уж и плохо.

\- В целом. - Шерлок задумался. Он резко поднялся с кресла и направился к двери. - Кстати, Майкрофт установил наблюдение в твоем кабинете.

=+=

\- А где Рози? - в перерывах между поцелуями спросил Шерлок.

\- Молли и миссис Хадсон повезли ее на шоппинг, потому что, цитирую, «жизнь и так готовит для нее испытания, зачем заставлять ее носить вот это». - Ответил Джон.

\- Значит, у нас есть час? - Шерлок снял с Джона свитер и улыбнулся.

\- Не меньше двух, я дал им еду. - Джон зацепил ремень Шерлока и дернул на себя. - Какая удача.

\- Не так уж это и много. Я соскучился. - Шерлок подхватил Джона под бедра и поднял, направляясь в сторону спальни.

\- Едва ли мы можем рассчитывать на большие в ближайшие годы! - Рассмеялся Джон, пока Шерлок тащил его. - Ты себе спину надорвешь.

\- Заткнись. - Посоветовал Шерлок. - Я пытаюсь быть романтичным.

\- Тогда трахни меня. - Прошептал Джон и усмехнулся.

\- С удовольствием. - Ответил Шерлок и разжал руки, роняя Джона на кровать. Быстро сняв остатки одежды, он стащил с Джона домашние штаны и лег рядом.

\- Что? - немного нервно спросил Джон, заметив, что Шерлок остановился.

\- Сколько лет прошло, но каждый раз, когда я смотрю на тебя... - Шерлок усмехнулся и покачал головой, - это гораздо лучше.

\- Чем что? - Джон протянул руку к Шерлоку.

\- Чем все. - Холмс поцеловал его ладонь и спустился губами по руке до сгиба локтя.

\- Что на тебя нашло? - Джон перевернулся и оседлал его бедра. Он обхватил оба члена и начал медленно ласкать, разогревая себя и любовника.

\- Я люблю тебя. - Шерлок потянул его на себя, заставляя лечь сверху. - И ты любишь меня, что делает эту ситуацию довольно приятной.

\- Придурок... - Рассмеялся Джон и ойкнул, когда Шерлок резко перевернул обоих, оказываясь сверху.

На их удачу смазка и презервативы все еще были рядом с кроватью. Джон хмурился и краснел, больше от того, что Шерлок не переставая признавался в любви. Его пальцы входили медленно и глубоко, и Джон сдерживался как мог. Они не были вместе так давно, что только этого было бы достаточно, чтобы кончить. 

\- Смотри на меня. - Попросил Шерлок, когда закинул его ноги себе на плечи и медленно вошел.

\- А что я, блядь, последние годы только и делаю? - Простонал Джон, хватаясь за его руки.

Шерлок был неумолим в своем желании доставить Джону удовольствие. Уотсон уже три раза готов был кончить, но каждый раз Шерлок останавливался. В конце концов, Джон оказался на его коленях, лицом к лицу, насаживаясь на его член и подставляя лицо и шею под жадные поцелуи. Шерлок обхватил его член и хватило пары движений, чтобы Джон прижался ближе и его сперма выплеснулась на их животы. 

\- Я люблю тебя, Шерлок, но клянусь богом, если ты снова будешь так дразнить меня, я тебя придушу. - Пробормотал Джон, позволяя Шерлоку обнять себя.

=+= 

\- Ты любишь свою работу. - Шерлок сделал глоток чая.

\- Это вопрос или факт, или ты догадался и озвучиваешь? - Джон вытащил из холодильника баночку детского питания. - Да, я люблю свою работу.

\- Но ты готов ее бросить ради будущего Рози.

\- И снова в десятку. - Джон подошел к столу. - К чему ты клонишь?

\- Ни у меня, ни у моего брата, ни у моей сестры нет детей. - Шерлок задумался, - Хотя Майкрофт еще может удивить всех нас.

\- И? - Джон поднял с пола детские игрушки и закинул их в мойку.

\- Вдвоем это будет легче. Тем более, с таким дядюшкой.

\- Дядюшкой... о Боже, Шерлок! Ты что, замуж за себя зовешь? - Джон закинул на плечо полотенце и смахнул со стола в пакет раскрошенное детское печенье.

\- В целом можно сказать и так. - Шерлок пожал плечами и вытащил из кармана коробочку.

\- О боже. - Джон сел на стул, - Хорошо, что ты усы себе не нарисовал.

\- Я могу. Если ты согласишься. - Шерлок улыбнулся. - Это кольцо из той пули, которую...

\- Я помню. - Джон вытер руки о полотенце. - Да. Да, хорошо.

Шерлок на мгновение замер, а потом вытащил кольцо и надел его на палец Джона. 

\- У тебя руки дрожат. - Заметил он.

\- Иди займись уборкой, или я напущу на тебя миссис Хадсон! - Джон замахнулся на Шерлока полотенцем, и тот, подняв руки, спешно отступил с кухни.

=+=

\- Так значит, ты установил в моем кабинете наблюдение? - С самой светской улыбкой спросил Грег и сделал глоток шампанского. Майкрофт пригласил его на открытие какой-то очень важной международной выставки, и теперь Грег страдал в галстуке.

\- Это в целях твоей безопасности. - Майкрофт кивнул кому-то из знакомых и подхватил Грега под руку, увлекая к картинам.

\- Теперь это так называется. - Грег поправил галстук, чуть не пролив на себя остатки шампанского. - Как ты ходишь в этой удавке?

\- Годы практики. - Майкрофт положил руку на его талию. - Грег это действительно ради твоей безопасности. Потому что только я имею право похищать тебя.

\- Ну я, знаешь, не против, чтобы меня сейчас похитили на пару часиков. - Грег усмехнулся.

\- Пару часиков? - С оскорбленным видом переспросил Майкрофт.

\- Завтра на работу. - Виновато пояснил Грег.

\- От моего дома до твоей работы ближе. - Майкрофт развернул их в сторону двери и кивнул Антее, - И я приготовлю завтрак.

\- Ого, кажется кто-то серьезно собрался добраться до моей задницы. - хихикнул Грег и заработал возмущенный взгляд какой-то пожилой супружеской пары.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как! - Майкрофт открыл перед ним дверь машины. Грег еще не знал, что завтра у него выходной.


End file.
